


Seduced

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [33]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, First Time, Kingsman crossover, Light Angst, M/M, Seduction, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Arthur has to get to the CEO of Eagle Corp - Alfred F. Jones's - computer in order to find out what his nefarious plans are. What better way than to get him to take Arthur to bed?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> For the prompt: “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”
> 
> Look, I had all these ideas last year when I suddenly got super into Kingsman...

Arthur glanced around the open-plan apartment as he walked through the door, the esteemed and famous Alfred F. Jones, CEO of Eagle Corp. holding the door open for him. He approved of Alfred's attitude to his partner, very gentlemanly. Spotting the bed through the doorway at the other end of the gigantic room, he turned back to find Alfred locking the door.

Giving him a heated look from head to toe, Arthur moved purposefully towards him, raising his arms to slip them around Alfred's neck. The American grinned back. “If you keep looking at me like that, we won't make it to a bed.”

“Hm, that would be hot,” Arthur agreed, smirking at Alfred.

His response was a groan followed by a kiss. Alfred pulled Arthur close, almost off his feet, as he ran his tongue across Arthur's lips. Arthur opened his mouth for access and Alfred was quick to push his tongue in. A little _too_ quick, in Arthur's opinion.

Then Alfred ground his erection against Arthur's and a groan fell from his lips. The sloppy kiss was pushed to the back of his mind as they rutted together. Thankfully, a part of his mind made him vaguely aware of his suit being bloody expensive and so Arthur tugged at Alfred, pulling him into his flat properly and through the living room, intent on getting to his bed.

Alfred obediently followed, his hands roaming till they began to undress Arthur. There went his bowtie. And over in that direction went his suit jacket – he'd have to sort out the creases later. Waistcoat, shirt, trousers. By the time they were at the bed, they were both in their underwear.

But not for long, as soon as Arthur collapsed back onto the bed, Alfred dropped his and tugged Arthur's off, the Brit obediently lifting his hips so that his cock was finally free. Alfred was quick to seize it, stroking along his length.

“God,” said Alfred, sighing in pleasure. “I'm not gonna let you sleep, Mister Cunningham.”

“Good,” replied Arthur with a grin.

* * *

Alfred was true to his word. They fucked in several different positions and Arthur came several times in a row. It was the most amazing sex Arthur had ever had in his life. By the early morning, Alfred had passed out from exhaustion, though he had promised to continue when he woke up.

However, Arthur had a job to do and he slipped from Alfred's grip, wishing he didn't have to leave the warm embrace. But he needed to do this.

As quietly as possible, Arthur got dressed before he crept up the tightly winding metal stairs to Alfred's study, something which Kiku had told him about the night before as Arthur had entered. He paused when he bumped into a table sitting in an awkward space, squashed in beside the many computers sitting there. Apparently, there was a picture of Alfred and his brother, both grinning and young. Looking behind him, his glasses didn't pick up movement from the slumbering man below so he moved over to the computer.

“Merlin, are you seeing this?”

“Yes, Galahad. Go to the one at the back.”

“Why?” asked Arthur, staring at the relatively uncluttered space surrounding the computer.

“It looks like it's been hardly used,” Kiku explained. “And he probably doesn't use the same one for everything. If someone was to make the sort of plans Jones-san is making, they'd probably keep them on a computer they didn't use much.”

Raising an eyebrow, Arthur crept over. “Should I be worried?”

“No. I would let you know if I had any nefarious plans, Galahad.”

“Righto,” Arthur replied. He removed the USB from the pocket of his jacket and plugged it in. The monitor lit up and numbers and letters began to scroll down it as Kiku began to hack it. “Got it?” asked Arthur, rather impatiently. He wanted to be gone before Alfred woke up.

Oh, but how he wished he could stay.

“Yes. That's it. Thank you, Galahad.”

“You're quite welcome, Merlin,” Arthur replied as he swapped USBs and let the second one fry the computer. Once that was done, he removed it and hurried downstairs. He paused at the doorway of the bedroom and watched Alfred shifting in his sleep. Knowing that it probably wasn't a good idea, he slipped back in and, ignoring Kiku in his ear, scribbled out a quick note. 

Then he was gone, like a ghost in the night.

* * *

_Terribly sorry to leave but duty calls._  
I'm afraid I won't see you again but I wanted you to know that last night was magical and I'll forever remember it.  
Farewell,  
Oliver Cunningham

* * *

That was the start of the ongoing war between the Kingsman organisation and the Eagle Corp., Arthur and Alfred always in the middle of it, fighting, hating – and loving.


End file.
